


devilish delights

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Devil Seungjun, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Human Hyojin, M/M, Nipple Play, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Tail Play, slight Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Halloween with the devil is not as spooky as Hyojin imagines, but as with everything that comes with dating Seungjun, the night is spent sinfully enough.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	devilish delights

When Hyojin heard about the devil as a child, he pictured red horns, a spiky tail, and a pitchfork, the classic cartoon fodder. Never in his wildest dreams could he have predicted that he would be spending Halloween with the devil himself, nor could he have foreseen that the devil would be his very own boyfriend. The devil was a man of many names, but for Hyojin, he called himself Seungjun, and he was surprisingly affectionate for one so...celestial. Apparently, hell is shockingly low on cuddles, so Seungjun has made it his mission to claim all of Hyojin's forevermore.

Tonight is one of the most normal Halloweens in all of Hyojin's adult life, much to his surprise. There are no surprise strippers, no torture devices, and no vampires. Hyojin’s a little disappointed at the last one, but Seungjun says that vampires tend towards arrogant assholery, so maybe it’s not a big loss. Hyojin offered to accompany the devil to a raucous party, filled with all kinds of debauchery, but Seungjun declined, saying that he'd rather see what Hyojin himself would do if given the chance to control the schedule. 

And so, they’re camped out on the large, comfy couch with all of Hyojin's favorite candies and autumn treats. It’s a feast of popcorn, caramel apple slices, and mini versions of countless types of chocolate. Each of them has a mug of hot cider and a glass of cold cider, and a steady stream of Halloween films makes its way across the television screen.

Every so often, the doorbell rings and Hyojin boots Seungjun off the sofa to answer it. Seungjun grumbles and swishes his tail, grabbing the big bowl of candy reserved for the trick-or-treaters gracing their door. He makes sure that his fangs and horns are out along with his tail. Kids love those features especially and always comment on his "cool costume" as they choose their sweets.

It’s even a normal night after midnight, when all the trick-or-treaters have gone home and they are both tired of their respective indentations on the couch cushions, opting for their comfortable bed instead. Seungjun has stolen Hyojin's red plaid pajama top, claiming that his own t-shirt is too thin for the chilly night air and that he needs a replacement. Hyojin has enough experience with Seungjun to know this reason is, frankly, bullshit. Seungjun can warm himself with hellfire if he wants to and besides, his bottom half remains distractingly bare. He just wants Hyojin shirtless and he knows he looks sinfully cute in the stolen garment.

“What if I get cold?” Hyojin protests as he crosses his arms over his chest, keeping in as much heat as he can after having his shirt ripped away from him. 

“Then I know a great way to warm you up,” Seungjun suggests while he swings a leg over Hyojin’s lap and gets on as if he was supposed to be there all night. Seungjun leans in, tail flicking around playfully, and his light giggle ghosts Hyojin’s lips. 

Hyojin returns the laughter, running his fingers through Seungjun’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

“Not cute,” Seungjun pouts. “You’re going to ruin my reputation as the big bad lord of hell.”

"Why would I ruin your reputation when I want to ruin you?" Hyojin asks, his lips pressing against Seungjun’s. He loves kissing his devil boyfriend because he tastes of smoke and spice and sin. Seungjun tastes the way it feels to stand on a cliff’s edge, every sense on high alert to possible danger that never comes, sending a rush of adrenaline to the bloodstream regardless.

He pulls away eventually to devote his full attention to the shirt buttons Seungjun’s done all the way up. They learned long ago that Hyojin can’t multitask in the bedroom, a lesson learned at the expense of Seungjun’s second-favorite sweater, which was ripped during a particularly messy lip lock. And sure, Seungjun could help him by making all the buttons (or the entire garment) vanish, but he likes to make Hyojin work for his desires. 

After a bit of frustrated fumbling, Hyojin finally achieves his goal, opening the fabric to the expanse of pale skin underneath. His fingers run all over Seungjun’s exposed chest and pinch at his nipples.

Seungjun's tail swishes and Hyojin sees that it's sparkling gold, something it only does when Seungjun's aroused, but he still waits for Seungjun to ask nicely as the devil arches into his touch and Hyojin can feel his erection brush against the fabric of his own plaid pajama pants.

"Please…" 

"Please what?" Hyojin asks as he leans in, lapping his tongue over Seungjun's nub. He peeks up at Seungjun's eyes glinting red, another side effect of arousal and impatience. 

"You know what…" Seungjun grumbles as one hand curls in Hyojin's hair. The grip isn't an ounce as strong it could be and that amuses Hyojin. It shows he can push Seungjun a little more. 

"What? Big bad lord of the underworld can't use his words?" Hyojin emphasizes his taunt by taking Seungjun's nipple in between his teeth and pulling back a bit to stretch the skin, knowing the devil can take a little extra pain. 

"J-Just," Seungjun's eyes close as he composes himself and Hyojin releases his nipple to watch him spill out the magic words, "Ruin me. Please." 

Now that he doesn't have to hold back, Hyojin's fingers turn a bit mean. He knows that the devil doesn’t mark easily, so he pinches and twists at the nipples while biting at Seungjun's neck, making his lover squirm beneath him.

The only thing that disappoints Hyojin is that he can't see the marks whenever he litters bites down Seungjun's skin again. However, he is rewarded by all the noises Seungjun makes above him. The whines, whimpers, and pleas for Hyojin to do more. Since he’s in control tonight, he doesn't ravish Seungjun's skin too much, but his moves are harsh and Hyojin knows the sharp pains when he bites at Seungjun's nipples feel great for the little devil.

As much as Hyojin can't get enough of Seungjun's chest, his hands wander down to his waist, then his backside, giving it a squeeze as he engages in another sloppy kiss. He can feel Seungjun rutting on him, already leaking and spreading the wetness on Hyojin’s pajama pants. 

In the midst of the make out, Hyojin pushes a finger into Seungjun’s hole. It's already slick, they've done this enough times for him to know that the devil is able to self-lubricate, and it could already be open for him, but Seungjun's stubborn and likes to make Hyojin work for his reward. He's all tight heat inside and Hyojin smiles into the kiss he's sharing with Seungjun. "Relax or I will turn you over and spank you while I prep you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Seungjun replies, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, it can't be a threat if you like it so much, sweetheart," Hyojin chimes as he curls his finger in Seungjun. Seungjun lets out a whine that goes straight to Hyojin's dick, but still Hyojin _did_ say he wanted to ruin Seungjun. "On your stomach for me then, babe."

Seungjun obeys without protest for once when Hyojin slips his fingers out and they readjust on the bed. Hyojin waits for Seungjun to prop his cute little ass up, laughing a bit at the little wiggle. Playing innocent, Hyojin gives one quick slap before he slips his fingers in, getting a little satisfying 'ah!' from Seungjun. When he starts working one digit in and out, he smirks to himself as he runs his hand over Seungjun's ass as if he'll start more spanks but instead his fingers of his free hand curl around the base of his tail, earning a gasp from above.

Hyojin remembers the night he first discovered Seungjun was sensitive there. Seungjun was fully inside him and Hyojin's feet were around his waist. When the pad of Hyojin's foot accidentally grazed the base of Seungjun's tail, Seungjun froze and Hyojin did too, wondering if he'd done something wrong, until Seungjun said, "Again. Do that again." He sounded breathless, unusual for a devil, so Hyojin obeyed, wanting to hear him come more and more undone.

Now, he tightens his grip until Seungjun's teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain, and then he lets go and lands a smack to the base, smiling as Seungjun yells and curses and he follows it up with three more hits.

"F-fuck, Hyojin," Seungjun groans as Hyojin twists his fingers, taking a quick break from the spanks. The action makes Seungjun's fingers and toes curl at the mix of quick pain and pleasure. The devil loves it. 

"What was that? More spanks?" Hyojin laughs at his own proposition as he enjoys watching Seungjun lose control, "Or more here?" He grabs Seungjun's tail again, preventing it from flicking around. He watches as Seungjun's loud noises turn to long whimpers as he runs his hand from base to pointed tip. Hyojin goes slow, watching the shiver run down Seungjun's spine and make him arch, little fists in the sheets now.

Seungjun's loosened up around Hyojin's finger enough that when the devil says, "More anything. More of you, please", Hyojin can slide another finger in and then fit one more beside it. 

Seungjun groans Hyojin's name at the stretch that burns in a different way from his usual heat. It doesn't hurt, but he is _full_ and he loves it, but now he wants a cock inside him instead, so he says so. 

Hyojin, however, isn't in a particularly merciful mood, continuing to stretch Seungjun as if he doesn't hear his begging and insistence that he's ready. Eventually he pauses, pulling Seungjun's hair up so his neck is exposed. "I decide when you're ready. You don't."

Seungjun's answer is more a mewl than a whine, caving into Hyojin's overwhelming presence. With another nip at Seungjun's neck, Hyojin presses his three fingers further in, pressing in blindly for the spot that makes the poor devil crumble more in his arms. When he finds it, Seungjun's cry rings in his ears, making a grin spread on his face as he slips his fingers out. 

"I think that's enough," Hyojin leans back to get some lube to slick himself up. As much as Seungjun has his own, Hyojin feels he needs some for himself, and he also enjoys making the devil wait. 

"Please." Seungjun's voice trembles as he moves his hips back in an attempt for any contact.

"Please, what?" Hyojin teases, circling the tip of his cock around Seungjun's rim leisurely, as if he has all the time in the world, as if he's not also desperate to push in. His self-control is truly amazing when he wants to make Seungjun suffer.

"Please, fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Seungjun's on the verge of sobbing now and Hyojin almost considers bringing him to tears, but he decides he can do that just as well by thrusting inside.

Hyojin replies, "What you want is irrelevant, my little hellprince, but I'm feeling nice today, so I'll fuck you anyway." He doesn't really mean that. What Seungjun wants is very important to him, but he knows that the devil loves selfish lovers, that it gives him a boost to his energy.

When Hyojin slides in and doesn't wait to start pounding into Seungjun, the ruined hellprince is a mess on the bed. Hyojin knows he can take it due to the _rigorous_ prep, and he lets his own desire start to wash over. Hyojin didn't think he could lose composure so easily, but the warmth around his cock is, dare he say it, sinful. He can't get enough. 

Once Hyojin gets a steady rough pace, he chuckles as he grips Seungjun's waist, pressing hard as if he can leave handprints on the devil's sides to match his slightly pink cheeks. He can feel Seungjun shift, trying to touch himself, and Hyojin’s not having any of it, not tonight.

Hyojin pulls out, flips Seungjun onto his back, and slaps the devil’s hand away. “I didn’t say you could touch.” Hyojin takes Seungjun’s cock in his hand, not moving it or providing any of the friction the devil so desires, just feeling the weight of it in his palm. “This is my toy, sweetheart. You get touch when I want you to. Until then, you are _just a hole_.” He punctuates each of the last three words with thrusts.

Seungjun lets out a high-pitched whine, long and loud, and Hyojin takes a moment to truly appreciate the gorgeous picture the devil makes on the white sheets, his long limbs sprawling all over the expanse of the bed, his blond hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. The devil was an angel once, Hyojin recalls, and Seungjun looks rather angelic now.

  
  
There is nothing angelic, however, about the way Seungjun hooks his legs around Hyojin’s hips, pulling him in. “Your hole needs to be _filled_ ,” Seungjun mumbles and Hyojin doesn’t have the energy to scold him again for trying to take control, choosing instead to resume his punishing pace. 

Tears are forming at the corners of Seungjun’s dark eyes, making them shimmer in the low light from the bedside table. Hyojin brushes them away with his thumb, collecting the droplets and pressing the digit between the devil’s lips. It’s not difficult. Seungjun’s lips are already parted, letting out whimpers and moans that go straight to Hyojin’s cock. Seungjun’s complaint about not being full enough echoes in Hyojin’s mind and he can’t resist adding a couple more fingers, smirking as Seungjun’s thin lips stretch around them. “Feeling full enough now, my little hellprince?”

  
  
Seungjun glares at him, but his tongue swirls around the fingers, slicking them with spit. He knows that fingers in his mouth means that Hyojin’s almost ready to touch him where he wants it most.

When Hyojin finally wraps his hand around his cock, Seungjun reacts beautifully, arching his back and letting out a stream of curses only the devil would be able to string together. And Hyojin can’t help stating, “I love how tight you get when I touch you.” 

In response, Seungjun clenches even further around Hyojin, just to the brink of pain. Hyojin knows that this is retaliation for his little dig, but he wouldn’t have his sometimes spiteful lover any other way. 

Until the end, Hyojin keeps up his mischievous streak of stringing out Seungjun's precious noises by staggering his strokes and his thrusts. When Seungjun reaches a tipping point, Hyojin can feel his cock twitch and spill mostly over Hyojin’s fingers, but a few streaks land on Seungjun’s stomach, which gives him an idea. 

"Stay still, okay?" Hyojin mumbles as he rubs excess release into Seungjun's skin. 

"Wasn't planning on moving with your cock still buried in me," Seungjun retorts through breaths as he takes a moment to collect himself. 

"Not there anymore," Hyojin catches Seungjun's pout as he pulls out, quickly compensating by lifting up and kneeling over his wrecked boyfriend, stroking fast. If Hyojin didn't shut his eyes, he would've caught Seungjun's lips parting in response to his release -- white streaks adding to his chest -- hoping to catch any bit in his mouth. 

When gravity is not in his favor and he doesn’t get to taste any of Hyojin’s come, Seungjun uses his tail to swipe through the liquid cooling on his skin and bring it up to his mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh after he gets what he wanted. He knows how pretty he looks, lips bitten a pretty shade of pink and his come-covered front still framed by Hyojin’s plaid pajama shirt.

Hyojin leans down for a kiss, not caring about the mess or bothering to clean it up. He’ll make Seungjun do their laundry in the blink of an eye tomorrow and in the meantime, showers are lovely and theirs is big enough for both of them to fit comfortably. “Shower, sweetheart?”  
  


“I’m not a sweetheart, but a shower sounds lovely.” Seungjun’s practically purring as he basks in the afterglow.

“Alright, spiceheart, let’s go get wet.” Hyojin raises his eyebrow suggestively. He knows he won’t be ready to go again for a little while, but Seungjun’s supernatural stamina is quite impressive and Hyojin thinks he’ll be able to come at least twelve more times by dawn. After all, thirteen is a superstitious number. Perfect for a perfect Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors' Note: Happy Hallonfween! The idea for this fic popped up many months ago when we stumbled upon a picture of Seungjun with a devilish filter in red plaid pajamas. When the Hallonfween fest came up, we immediately knew that we wanted to finish what we've been affectionally calling "devil fic" for the event. Both of us had so much fun exploring the sinful sides of this pair of lovers and we hope you enjoyed it too. We welcome comments!
> 
> You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable).


End file.
